Le Chef d'Orchestre
by Wildfell Hall
Summary: La venue d'un nouveau chef d'orchestre est l'occasion de recruter des nouveaux musiciens. Eren compte bien tenter sa chance. Passionné de musique depuis sa rencontre avec un mystérieux pianiste il compte bien vivre de sa passion mais surtout de retrouver cet inconnu qui ne cesse de l'obséder.
1. Prologue

Prélude

Il boudait. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il était collé aux basques de sa mère et il s'ennuyait. Pourquoi faut-il que les mamans discutent des heures et des heures entre-elles ?

Dans le hall de la gare le jeune Eren Jager cherchait désespérément de quoi l'occuper. Lui et sa mère revenait d'une semaine de vacances. Ils n'étaient partis qu'à deux car sa sœur Mikasa était tombé malade et son père était resté avec elle. Il avait hâte de la revoir pour pouvoir lui offrir une écharpe rouge qu'il avait vue dans un magasin, il était persuadé que son cadeau lui plairait. Ses grands-parents les avaient déposés à la gare mais leurs train était annoncé avec un retard de 2à minutes environ, sa mère avait râlé à l'annonce et lui avait été très déçu. Eren adorait prendre le train, il en était tout excité. Il voulait voir le paysage défiler à travers ses yeux, cela lui donnait une sensation de liberté et de profonde évasion. Mais là il était bloqué dans ce hall de gare et sa douce évasion n'était qu'un rêve lointain.

Il cherchait désespérément de quoi l'occuper. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa mère entame la conversation avec des inconnus ? Ne pouvait-elle pas s'occuper de lui ? La patience d'Eren commençait à diminuer au fil des secondes. C'est au comble du désespoir qu'il aperçut dans le hall dissimuler dans un coin un objet bien singulier. Noir, avec des touches blanches mais il voyait que certaines était noires un petit siege était posé juste devant. Quel pouvait bien être cet objet. Alors que sa curiosité fut piquée au vif un jeune s'avança et s'installa sur le siège. Eren se demanda se qu'il allait bien faire avec cet objet qu'il lui était inconnu. C'est là que l'inconnu se mit à taper sur les notes. Et un son sortit. Enfin plusieurs sons sortaient de manière fluide et aléatoire. L'objet faisait de la musique. Eren n'en revenait pas il était subjugué par la mélodie qui émanait des touches. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère et constata qu'elle était toujours en train de discuter, il se rapprocha alors timidement de l'inconnu qui faisait marcher l'objet. Il s'était rapproché suffisamment de l'inconnu pour voir ses doigts en mouvement sur les touches. Ses mouvement était rapide fluide, il semblait connecté à l'objet. Et la mélodie qui sortait de l'objet était la plus belle chose qu'Eren n'avait jamais entendue. Il ne saurait dire combien de temps l'inconnu avait tapé sur les touches mais dès qu'il eut finit Eren ne put s'empêcher de sortit un « Waouh », les yeux pétillants. L'inconnu tourna la tête vers lui et Eren rencontra deux yeux gris qui lui lançaient un regard froid. L'inconnu soupira. Eren ne comprenait pas son comportement avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Malgré l'air pas très sympathique de l'individu il lui demanda la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

\- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en pointant l'objet du doigt

L'inconnu le regarda un moment, Eren pensait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas

\- Un piano. Dit-il, agacé

\- Comment le fait-on marcher ?

\- Ça s'apprend gamin, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde alors ne rêve pas trop.

Eren trouvait l'inconnu vraiment désagréable, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquait les choses plus gentiment.

Alors que l'inconnu se leva pour partir Eren l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

\- Comment s'appelle la musique ? Celle que vous avait créé avec le humm piano ?

\- Clair de Lune, Debussy.

Clair de Lune, ce nom paraissait aussi merveilleux que la mélodie qu'il avait entendu. Avant que l'inconnu se retourne complètement Eren lui parla une dernière fois.

\- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai entendue de ma vie. Merci.

Et l'inconnu souri, brièvement avant de se retourner et repartir. Eren resta planté devant le piano pendant un long moment avant que sa mère ne l'interpelle. Elle le gronda un peu car il s'était éloigné et lui dit que le train allait arriver. Ils s'avancèrent sur le quai et une fois dedans Eren put rejouait la mélodie dans sa tête un nombre incalculable de fois pendant tout le trajet.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Eren s'endormit au son du Clair de Lune, et en pensant à deux yeux gris. Cette nuit-là, il se jura d'être capable de faire fonctionnait le piano afin de pouvoir reproduire cette mélodie.


	2. Premier Mouvement

Salut tout le monde, voilà le premier chapitre de mon histoire j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Ce chapitre est raconté du point de vue d'Eren, je tiens à le préciser d'avance car certains chapitre se feront sous d'autres points de vues.

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété d'Hajime Isayama

Bonne lecture!

 _Premier Mouvement : Un pas vers le nouveau_

« Gamin ».

Cette voix, ce ton, je l'avais entendue mainte et mainte fois pendant mon sommeil et aujourd'hui encore je me réveille en aillant ce mot qui résonne en moi. C'est stupide d'ailleurs, comment une simple petite chose, comme une rencontre dans mon cas peut rester graver précisément dans notre esprit. Enfin précisément pas trop, aussi bien je me souviens de ce hall de gare, de ma mère, du piano, de cette mélodie, mais le propriétaire de cette voix je ne me souviens pas. Comment était-il ? Grand ? Brun ? Jeune ou vieux ? J'avais beau chercher je ne savais pas, je ne me souvenais pas. A vrai dire, j'étais plus obnubiler par ses mouvements sur le piano que par son visage donc ça explique surement le fait que je l'ai oublié. Mais c'est quand même fous, que cette histoire reste graver en moi quand-même, sérieusement j'avais quel âge, 5 ans à peu près et maintenant j'en ai 18 et je me souviens encore de ça ! Pourquoi mon cerveau n'a pas plutôt était apte à retenir les cours au lycée ? Enfin, il a était à peu près efficace vue que j'ai eu mon bac mais bon, avec des meilleurs résultats j'aurais pu viser de meilleures études. Comme me le répète Mikasa, sans arrêt. Elle m'énerve, je sais qu'elle veut le meilleur pour moi, mais les études ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi. Je me décide à me lever de mon lit, car une fois partie dans mes pensées je peux y rester très longtemps. Je me lève et sort de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la cuisine, là je trouve Mikasa déjà en train de déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Me lance-t-elle

\- Oui nickel

\- Dis au fait, tu ferais mieux de te lever plus tôt à partir de maintenant. La rentrée est dans deux semaines et tu n'arriveras pas à suivre le rytmes si tu te couche-tard et te lève tard.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire la rentrée est dans deux semaines, donc pas besoin de me faire la morale. D'ailleurs c'est à cause de toi que je devrais me lever plus tôt car normalement il n'était pas prévu que j'aille à la fac.

\- Eren ! On va pas encore en discuter, tu sais très bien qu'un bac n'est pas suffisant pour travailler et…

\- Mais le métier que je veux faire ne nécessite pas un bac !

\- Quoi ? Pianiste ? Mais ce n'est pas un métier ça Eren, une passion. Je sais à quel point tu es en colère d'avoir était inscrit à la fac mais tu nous remercieras plus tard quand tu auras un métier assurer.

\- Mais c'est bien plus qu'une passion ! De toute façon tu n'as jamais compris et papa non plus ! Il ne s'est jamais intéressé à ma passion, mais pour choisir mes études et mon futur métier comme tu le dis là il avait quelque chose à dire ! Maman m'aurait soutenue et aurait tout fait pour que je réussisse.

\- Mais tu n'en sais rien Eren ! Tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait était contre l'avis de papa ?

\- C'est elle qui m'a acheté mon piano, alors je pense que oui elle m'aurait soutenue ! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai une tête à faire une licence comptabilité gestion ? Me bourrer le crâne de chiffre pendant toute la journée ?

\- Eren écoutes, je sais que ce n'est pas la chose la plus passionnante du monde mais tu auras un métier assurer et tu seras content de l'avoir quand tu auras une famille et des enfants.

\- Quand je vois l'échec qu'est notre famille, crois-moi ça me coupe l'envie d'en avoir une.

Je sus à la fin de ma phrase que je venais de commettre une énorme erreur. Mikasa me regarda de ses yeux vitreux et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'étais allé trop loin, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Pas après ce qu'elle a vécue. Mikasa a était adopté par ma famille. Mon père travaille à l'hôpital et un jour Mikasa et ses parents furent transférés aux urgences, suite à un accident de voiture. Ses parents n'ont pas survécu. Elle se retrouva orpheline à l'âge de 3 ans, alors mes parents l'ont adopté. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme ma sœur et on a toujours était là l'un pour l'autre ? Même si on ne montre rarement nos sentiments on sait qu'on s'aime et que nous serons toujours là pour l'autre. Mais cela n'empêche qu'en ce moment je suis énervé contre elle et mon père (mais ça c'est une autre histoire). Je sais que d'un côté elle n'a pas tort, pianiste ne peut pas être un vrai métier mais j'aimerais réellement pouvoir vivre de ma passion. Depuis cette fameuse rencontre, j'ai voué une obsession pour la musique et le piano. J'ai suppliait ma mère pour pouvoir prendre des cours, mais mon père ne voulait pas il estimait que c'était une perte de temps. Cependant le jour de mes 8 ans ma mère m'a acheté un piano ! Comme j'étais heureux ! Il était convenu qu'un professeur vienne me donner des cours. Mais cela ne se produisit pas. Ma mère décéda quelques semaines après mon anniversaire, emportant avec elle mon innocence et mes rêves. Je n'ai pas touché au piano pendant un long moment. La mort de ma mère m'avait profondément choqué et je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même. Au bout d'un an mon père m'emmena voir un psychologue et au fil des séances celui-ci me conseilla d'apprendre le piano il estimait que cela pouvait m'aider dans l'acceptation du deuil. Alors j'ai commencé à apprendre. J'avais acheté des méthodes pour débutant et j'ai appris à en jouer. Au début c'était très dur. Retenir les touches, les notes, apprendre le solfège (et je vous assure qu'en autodidacte le solfège c'est éprouvant !). Je me suis amélioré de jour en jour et j'estime que j'ai atteint un bon niveau, mais j'aurais tellement voulu prendre des cours, car avec ceux-ci je serais surement meilleur que ce que je suis.

N'aillant plus faim, je décide d'aller prendre une douche afin de me calmer. Je déteste vraiment me disputer avec ma sœur car aucun des deux ne voudra admettre qu'il a tort et le froid entre nous pourra durer très longtemps. J'entre dans la douche et laisse couler l'eau brulante sur ma peau. Cela me fait du bien. Après quelques minutes je sors et m'habilles, je dois aller manger avec Armin aujourd'hui. Apparemment il aurait quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer. Je pars donc de ce pas pour aller rejoindre Armin. En sortant de la maison je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur par rapport à Mikasa, mais stupide fierté oblige je sors en claquant la porte. Je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus afin d'aller au restaurant pour notre rendez-vous. Je sors mes écouteurs et je me décide à écouter « La symphonie du nouveau monde ». Attention j'adore la musique dite « classique »* mais je n'écoute pas que cela. J'adore le jazz et le rock (surtout le rock des années 60-70) mais là j'ai envie d'écouter cette symphonie. Le bus arrive enfin et j'attends que les 20 min de trajet passe. Une fois arrivé à mon arrêt je me dirige vers le restaurant : Le Titan. C'est un dinner style année 50 qui est tenue par Ymir, une fille super sympa avec qui je suis vite devenu ami. Une fois à l'intérieur du restaurant, je m'approche du comptoir où la brune me reconnait.

\- Salut Eren ! Contente de te voir, alors tu profites de la fin de tes vacances ?

\- Salut Ymir, oui je profite de ces quelques jours de liberté qu'il me reste.

\- Profites bien car ça passera vite, Armin est déjà là, à la même place que d'habitude.

\- Ok merci

Je m'éloigne du comptoir en lançant un sourire à Ymir. Je fais quelques pas et aperçoit Armin de dos. Je me rapproche et viens m'assoir en face de lui, il me lance un sourire radieux.

\- Salut Eren tu vas bien ?

\- Oui super et toi ?

\- Oui, oui ça va t'inquiète. Enfin, tu es dur que ça va car tu as une drôle de tête

\- Non, tout vas bien je t'assure

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Mikasa, non ?

\- Il faudra vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais pour toujours tout deviné Armin, je ne le comprendrais jamais.

\- Disons que depuis le temps je te connais par cœur, et là tu avais la tête du « je viens juste de me prendre la tête avec ma sœur ». C'est pour quoi, la fac encore ?

\- Oui, elle ne comprend pas que je ne veux pas y aller ! Et elle estime que ma passion, n'est pas digne d'être un métier. Je sais bien qu'elle veut mon bien mais elle ne veut même pas prendre la peine de comprendre que c'est important pour moi.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle comprend dans le fond Eren, c'est juste qu'elle essaye de te protéger de la réalité de ce milieu. Tu sais que c'est très dur pour avoir une place, et comme tu n'as pas pris de cours elle a peur que tu sois rejeté.

\- Humm, si tu le dis. Je ne suis pas convaincu mais je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Sinon qu'elle est cette grande nouvelle ?

\- Justement, je t'ai déjà parlé de Henry l'ami de mon grand-père qui était avocat ?

\- Oui surement, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, hier il est venu diner à la maison et il parlait de l'orchestre symphonique de la ville. Apparemment il connaitrait le directeur du conservatoire un certain Smith.

\- Où veux-tu en venir Armin ?

\- Eh bien, le conservatoire a nommé un nouveau chef d'orchestre. Celui-ci voudrait restructurer l'orchestre. Des auditions pour engager des nouveaux musiciens seront prévues dans quelques jours.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Des auditions pour intégrer l'orchestre symphonique ? Un des meilleurs ? C'était une chance inouïe ! Pendant que je réfléchissais aux perspectives devant moi, je fus ramené à la réalité par la voix d'Armin

\- J'ai vue avec Henry, il m'enverra un message pour me communiquer les dates. Tu devrais tenter ta chance Eren, et qui sait tu seras peut-être pris ?

Armin me lança un sourire, pendant que je réfléchissais à la perspective d'un nouvel avenir.

 _* J'ai mis le terme de classique entre parenthèse car on a souvent tendance a définir la musique symphonique ou instrumentale de classique, alors que le terme de classique est un mouvement de musique. Si vous vous intéressez au sujet je vous conseille de regarder la video de Linkthesun "Introduction à la musique classique"_


End file.
